tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
22 Shocking Secrets Hidden In Your Favorite Disney Movies! So Cool
22 Shocking Secrets Hidden In Your Favorite Disney Movies! So Cool… By Julia Lynn Rubin #Amazing #EXCLUSIVE #UPLIFTING From reusing full sequences of animation to giving characters minor cameo appearances, Disney animators had a sneaky way of adding in their own easter eggs that would take all but the most hyper-observant of fans years to discover. The design of popular characters were even based on famous people, such as the character of Aladdin being based on a young Tom Cruise (though Aladdin was voiced by Scott Weinger). Who knew? How many of these easter eggs and Disney secrets did YOU recognize? Please SHARE these crazy secrets hidden in your favorite animated Disney films! Click Share This Story On Facebook 2.8K The dance sequence from "The Aristocats" was reused in "Robin Hood." The dance sequence from "The Aristocats" was reused in "Robin Hood." collegetimes.com Scat Cat from "The Aristocats" also shows up briefly in "Robin Hood." Scat Cat from "The Aristocats" also shows up briefly in "Robin Hood." Walt Disney Studios/Buzzfeed "Robin Hood," one of Disney's lowest budget animated films ($1.5 million), lifted frames from "Cinderella"... "Robin Hood," one of Disney's lowest budget animated films ($1.5 million), lifted frames from "Cinderella"... collegetimes.com "The Jungle Book"... "The Jungle Book"... and "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs." and "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs." Walt Disney Studios/Distractify "The Jungle Book" animators also reused frames from "Winnie the Pooh"... "The Jungle Book" animators also reused frames from "Winnie the Pooh"... collegetimes.com ...and "Bambi." ...and "Bambi." viralnova.com Pongo from "101 Dalmations" makes a cameo in "Oliver & Company." Pongo from "101 Dalmations" makes a cameo in "Oliver & Company." Walt Disney Studios/Buzzfeed Zazu's joke about Scar in "The Lion King" more or less came true in "Hercules." Zazu's joke about Scar in "The Lion King" more or less came true in "Hercules." collegetimes.com Jock from "Lady and the Tramp" makes a brief appearance in "101 Dalmations." Jock from "Lady and the Tramp" makes a brief appearance in "101 Dalmations." Walt Disney Studios/Buzzfeed The wizard in "Fantasia" is named Yen Sid, which is Disney spelled backwards. The wizard in "Fantasia" is named Yen Sid, which is Disney spelled backwards. Walt Disney Studios/Distractify The code "A113" appears in almost every Disney and Pixar movie ever made. The code "A113" appears in almost every Disney and Pixar movie ever made. findingmickey.com The Latin phrase "vincit qui se vincit," which appears in the stained glass window in "Beauty & The Beast" means "He conquers, who conquers himself." Fitting, no? The Latin phrase "vincit qui se vincit," which appears in the stained glass window in "Beauty & The Beast" means "He conquers, who conquers himself." Fitting, no? findingmickey.com The vultures in "The Jungle Book" were supposed to be voiced by The Beatles (notice the resemblance?), who had to pull out due to scheduling conflicts. The vultures in "The Jungle Book" were supposed to be voiced by The Beatles (notice the resemblance?), who had to pull out due to scheduling conflicts. whatculture.com The look of Ariel from "The Little Mermaid" was based on Alyssa Milano, the embodiment of a modern teenage girl. The look of Ariel from "The Little Mermaid" was based on Alyssa Milano, the embodiment of a modern teenage girl. whatculture.com The cloud of dust that appears as Simba flops down in "The Lion King" spells "SFX," and was put in by the special effects team. Some people believe it reads "SEX." The cloud of dust that appears as Simba flops down in "The Lion King" spells "SFX," and was put in by the special effects team. Some people believe it reads "SEX." omgfacts.com Lady, Tramp, Jock and Peg from “Lady and the Tramp” all appear briefly in "101 Dalmations." Lady, Tramp, Jock and Peg from “Lady and the Tramp” all appear briefly in "101 Dalmations." collegetimes.com Kermit the Frog is visible in a crowd sequence in "The Little Mermaid." Kermit the Frog is visible in a crowd sequence in "The Little Mermaid." Walt Disney Studios/Buzzfeed Pumba from "The Lion King" makes a cameo as a gargoyle in "The Hunchback of Notre Dame." Pumba from "The Lion King" makes a cameo as a gargoyle in "The Hunchback of Notre Dame." Walt Disney Studios/Buzzfeed A Chinese restaurant in "Lilo & Stitch" is named after "Mulan." A Chinese restaurant in "Lilo & Stitch" is named after "Mulan." Walt Disney Studios/Buzzfeed Tick-Tock the Crocodile from "Peter Pan" appears as a set piece in "A Goofy Movie." Tick-Tock the Crocodile from "Peter Pan" appears as a set piece in "A Goofy Movie." findingmickey.com To achieve a realistic skin tone for Snow White, real rogue cosmetics were applied to her animated cells. To achieve a realistic skin tone for Snow White, real rogue cosmetics were applied to her animated cells. disney.com Please SHARE these amazing hidden easter eggs and secrets from your favorite Disney films! Category:Disney Category:Alyssa Milano Category:Alyssa Milano/Characters Category:Ariel Category:Little Mermaid Category:Aladdin Category:Alyssa Milano/Christmas Gifts Category:Tara strong Category:Best known Category:Legendary Category:Legend Category:Known Category:For Category:Justin Category:Justin bunnell Category:Mediamass Category:Lady bug Category:Tara strong/characters